East High Murder 2: Back for More
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Sequal to East High Murder. East High was getting back to normal until Zeke escapes from jail. Soon he returns to East High determined to finish what he started. Will Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor be able to survive this time?
1. Chapter 1

**East High Murder 2: Back for More Chapter 1**

It seemed that the school was finally getting back to normal. Ryan, Taylor, and Chad were released from the hospital and were doing great. Zeke was transfered to a prison far away from them, and they were back in classes as if nothing ever happened. The day was going by slowly, Chad, Taylor, Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, and Kelsi were sitting at a table together at lunch. Nobody else really knew what they went through, so it seemed as if they only had each other to talk to. Despite all of the problems they had with Zeke, they seemed to slowly revert back to their normal selves.

"Im not eating this." said Sharpay poking at her chicken with a fork. "I don't know what those lunch ladies did to this back there."

"Im with you." said Chad pushing his plate away from him. "Im bringing my lunch from now on."

"It not that bad." said Gabriella taking a small bite of the chicken.

"Im still not eating it." said Sharpay.

"Do you intend to eat anything?" asked Ryan.

"Ill eat when we get home." she said. "Were only here a few more hours."

"I think your too picky." said Troy.

"Maybe, but their is nothing wrong with knowing what you like and don't like." Sharpay argued. "Besides I can never trust the schools food. I doubt any of our food is made with real meat."

"Is that really that bad?" asked Taylor. "It saves some animals."

"Whos gonna save us from the crapy meals?" aske Chad.

The lunch bell rang and it was soon time for them to go. They all raced out of the cafeteria and on to their chemistry class. They all sat bored as the teacher explained the meaning of the elements of the periodic table. They were not really listening, when the entercom came on, and the principles voice could be heard.

"Everyone get out!" they heard him say quietly. This got their attention since the principle never joked about anything. "He's come, get out. Hur . . ." and suddenly the entercom went silent. The students looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

_Authors Note: That is the first chapter. I want everyone to reveiw and tell me what you think so far. The next chapter will be up as soon as it is finished._


	2. Chapter 2

**East High Murder 2: Back for More Chapter 2**

"Whats going on?" aske Gabriella with fear in her voice. The entercom came on again, but this time it was a different voice.

"I never got to finish my job! Im back now and this time I won't be stopped." The entercom went silent again.

"Zeke!" said Kelsi almost unable to get the word out.

"He was in jail. How did he get out?" asked Taylor.

"I don't think that really matters. We need to get out of here." said Troy.

"I seem to remember him locking all of the doors in the school last time, and I don't think he is going to fall for me helping him agian." said Sharpay.

"If we stay in one place he can find us faster." said Troy.

"Fine! Lets go." said Sharpay.

They ran out of the room as the other students in the school began to run down the halls. They stayed together dodging the other students and headed to the closest classroom to get away from the chaos. The shut the door, and Chad walked over to one of the windows and tried to open it. It was tightly shut. They all just looked at him.

"It was worth a try." said Chad.

"What are we going to do?" Kelsi asked scared.

"I don't know!" said Troy.

"We could climb up to the roof." Chad suggested.

"Theres a door to get on the roof." said Sharpay. "Do you really think that is going to be open?"

"Im trying to think of ideas here." said Chad.

"Fighting isn't going to help us." said Ryan.

"What is?" Kelsi asked.

"Staying as calm as we can would help." said Ryan.

"Ok, now we have to think." said Troy. They all stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Ive got it." said Chad taking out his cell phone, then putting it back down. "No service."

"That actually seemed like a pretty good idea." said Sharpay.

"What if we went to the principles office." said Kelsi. "If Zeke isn't there then we can use a phone."

"Maybe, but there is no gurantee that they will be working." said Troy.

"Its better than jumping off the roof." said Sharpay looking at Chad.

"Ok. Lets try to get to the office." said Troy looking out the door. The students were gone from the hallway and probably already in a trap. They slowly walked down the hallway towards the principles office. When they heard Kelsi scream. They all ran as fast as they could down the hallway not looking back and ran into a nearby storage closet. They looked around at each other as they tried to catch their breath. Then Gabriella noticed that someone was missing.

"Wheres Kelsi?" she asked softly. They all looked at the door to afraid to look and see if she was alright.

_Authors Note: Ok so that is the end of the chapter. Once again I will have you vote between three characters, and as you know from the last time I did this, you will not expect what will happen with them. It is between Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor! Put who you vote for in your reveiw!_


	3. Chapter 3

**East High Murder 2: Back for More Chapter 3**

"Kelsi?" Taylor yelled, Chad quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't let him know where we are." said Troy.

"Sorry." she whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Gabriella asked.

"Sit here until Zeke finds us." said Chad.

"No we have to think of a way to get out of here." said Troy.

"Do you have any ideas?" Ryan asked. Troy was silent.

"We could split up." Taylor suggested.

"No way! Don't you watch scary movies. You should never split up." said Chad.

"No wait! Thats a good idea." said Troy.

"What?" said Chad in disbeleif.

"If we split up, then at least he won't find all of us at the same time. He will have to keep looking to find the rest of us." said Troy.

"Thats insane!" said Chad.

"Its true though." said Ryan.

"Are you kidding." said Chad still not beleiving his ears. "Thats always how everyone dies."

"Its a good idea." said Sharpay.

"Alright, Me and Gabriella will go to the gym, Ryan and Sharpay go the the theatre, Chad and Taylor you two go to the office." said Troy.

"The office!" said Chad whining.

"Just go!' said Troy leaving the closet with Gabriella behind him. The others went their seperate ways and Troy and Gabriella walked down the abandoned hallway looking around every corner. There were no signs of the other students in the school. They noticed blood seeping under a nearby classroom door. They quickly walked past it and turned the corner, to find the bloody remains of a female student that neither of them recognized. It took everything for Gabriella not to scream, but she did not want to alert Zeke to their presence. They quickly manuvered their way around the dead body and down the next hallway. The gym was not far, now but it seemed the closer they got to it, the more bodies shown up in the hall. Before Zeke had only intended to kill them, but this time he seemed to take out anyone that got in his way. They both started to move faster down the hall until they reached the doors to the gym. They were unsure if they should enter considering the amount of carnage that led them there. Troy slowly opened the door peering into the dark gym. He could not see anybody there, but it was so dark that it would be easy for him to miss someone there. He slowly entered the gym holding Gabriella's hand. He moved past the door and reached for the light switch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Sharpay stayed on the edge of the wall slowly walking carful to avoid any open doors where someone could leap out at them. The hall seemed strangly quiet, unlike what it should be considering they were full of students only minutes before. Sharpay walked closly by her brother as he looked into every classroom to make sure nobody was there. The theatre was big and it would be easier to escape from Zeke if he was in there, but so far there was no sign of him or of any of the other students. There was a slight creek down the hall and Ryan pulled Shapay into an open classroom peeking down the hallway to make sure no one was there. When he was sure the coast was clear he moved out of the classroom with Sharpay close behind him. They were only a few feet from the theatre when there was a crash in a nearby classroom, they ran to the doors of the theatre and looked behind them to see what the crash was. They began to slowly open the door to the theatre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad and Taylor shuffled quickly down the hallway, Taylor was having a hard time keeping up, and Chad gave no signs that he was going to slow down. Taylor heard a small screech and grabbed Chads hand to stop him. They both looked around the hallway not seeing anything and began to move quickly down the hallway again. They reached the office in no time and they both just stood in front of it starring at the door. Taylor swallowed and put her hand out to turn the knob.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors Note: Alright its like three cliffhangers in a row! Please reveiw and tell me what you think. I will post the next chapter as soon as it is finished so please be paitent!_


	4. Chapter 4

**East High Murder 2: Back for More Chapter 4**

Troy slowly turned the lights in the gym on. They slowly came on one row at a time. Troy could see something standing on the other side of the gym. Troy was ready to run when he noticed that it was the body of another student, already dead. Troy lead Gabriella to the middle of the room looking around to make sure there was nobody hiding there. They heard a crash and they spun around. Someone had walked through the door, but neither of them could tell who it was.

Ryan and Sharpay began to slowly open the door peeking in the room to make sure there was no one else there. They walked into the empty theater and moved to the stage. Ryan looked around the curtains to see three dead students, but no sign of Zeke anywhere. They walked behind the curtain and heard a painful moaning sound coming from the the back of the room. Ryan walked slowly towards the sound with Sharpay following close behind him. They turned the corner to find Kelsi laying on the floor bleeding, but still alive.

Taylor opened the door, and peered into the office. Chad came in behind her. There were no bodies and no sign of Zeke. The walked to the principles office and noticed the principle laying in the middle of the office. They moved toward him and he seemed to move.

"Is he still alive?" Chad whispered.

"I don't know!" Taylor said walking over to the body of their principle. He looked up at Taylor suddenly. Chad came further into the room.

"Are you ok?" Chad asked.

"Tr..a..p" he said before falling back to the ground.

"Did he say trap?" Chad asked. The door behind them flew shut. They both turned around to find themselves face to face with Zeke.

Troy moved slowly toward the figure at the door.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Gabriella whispered.

"I don't think its Zeke." said Troy moving forward slightly. The figure seemed not to move and just stand there slumped over.

"Hello?" Gabriella said softly to the figure. It seemed to move to look at them. It stood still for a second before a man spoke.

"Troy?" the man asked. Troy was surprised that he knew him.

"Dad?" said Troy realizing who it was. He ran to the door and caught his dad before he hit the ground. "What happened?" Gabriella asked.

"Zeke attacked me in the office, but I got away." said Troy's dad.

"Is he still in the office?" Gabriella asked frightened.

"I think so. Why?" he asked.

"Chad and Taylor went to the office." said Troy realizing the situation.

"Kelsi!" said Sharpay running over to her. "What happened?"

"Zeke grabbed me." said Kelsi.

"Where is he now?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know!" she said.

Ryan looked around the stage. No one else seemed to be there.

"We have to get you out of here." said Ryan.

"You go!" said Kelsi.

"Were not leaving you!" said Sharpay.

"You have to. He's coming back for me. If I'm not here, he will come looking for me, and then he will find you." said Kelsi. "Just Go."

_Authors Note: Ah yes the long awaited chapter 4. Please enjoy and review! Ill post the next chapter when it is finished._


	5. Chapter 5

In the end of chapter 2, I asked for people to vote for either Taylor, Gabriella, or Sharpay. It was a close call, but Sharpay is our winner. Read on through the next couple chapters.

**East High Murder 2: Back for More Chapter 5**

"We have to go to the office and warn Chad and Taylor!" said Troy.

"I want them to be safe to, but isn't it kind of stupid to go where a psycho who is trying to kill us is waiting?" said Gabriella.

"We can't just let them go." said Troy.

"What if there already there. He will get them and us." said Gabriella.

"What do we do then?" Troy asked.

"We have to go to the theater and find Sharpay and Ryan." said Gabriella. Troy stood there silently for a while.

"She's right." said Mr. Bolton. "You two need to go and save you other friends."

"but, dad." said Troy.

"Go! Ill stay here." said Mr. Bolton.

Troy hesitated for a moment and then followed Gabriella out of the gym. They quickly walked down the hallway and headed to the theater. The hall was dead silent, and it seemed that they were the only ones alive in the school. They reached the theater and when they got there the door was coming open. Gabriella screamed, and then someone else screamed too.

"Sharpay?" said Troy recognizing the second scream. Ryan and Sharpay stepped out of the theater.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ryan asked.

"Looking for you!" said Troy. "Chad and Taylor are in trouble and I don't think we can save them."

"What?" said Sharpay. "How do you know?"

"My dad, said he came from the office and Zeke was still in there." said Troy.

"Kelsi is in the theater." said Ryan. "She said Zeke was coming back for her, and she told us to get out of here."

"So, what do we do now?" Gabriella asked.

"We have to find a way out of here, before were next." said Troy. There was a loud scream coming from the theater. The four of them began running down the halls towards the front doors hoping that Zeke had not thought to lock them. Troy reached for the handle and it was stuck. They ran down and nearby hallway and into an open classroom.

"What are we going to do? We can't run from him forever." said Sharpay.

"What can we do?" Gabriella asked.

"We could fight him." Sharpay suggested.

"We don't have anything we can fight with." Gabriella argued.

"Guys!" said Ryan trying to stop them from fighting. They both looked at him. "This isn't the time to be arguing, we have to find a way to get out of here."

"It is going to take forever to try to find a way out, and what happens if Zeke finds us. What are we supposed to do?" said Sharpay frantically she began to walk to the door.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked.

"You work on your own way out. I'm going on my own. Good Luck!" she said walking out of the classroom leaving them starring after her.

_Authors Note: End of chapter! I hope you are enjoying it. The next chapter is being written, so it should be up when it is finished. In the meantime please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**East High Murder 2: Back for More Chapter 6**

"What is she thinking?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, but we should go after her." said Troy.

"She won't come back, shes too stubborn." said Ryan.

"So were going to let her wander around here on her own?" Gabriella asked. Ryan sat in a nearby chair clearly worried about his sister.

"I guess!" he said.

"Right now, lets worry about getting out of here, so we can get her help." said Troy.

"Yeah!" said Ryan getting up. The three of them walked to the door, and peeked out into the hallway. Nobody seemed to be there so they left the classroom walking down the quiet hallway. They walked into another nearby classroom and checked to see if the window were locked. When they couldn't open them, they walked back into the hallway. They began walking into every classroom hoping to find an unlocked window, they had no luck in the hallway and the library was the next door. Troy peeked into the library, and noticed quite a few dead bodies in the floor, but no sign of Zeke. He walked in first with Gabriella and Ryan following him. They each went to the many windows attempting to open them. There was the sound of falling books and they all turned around. They could hear someone moving behind the shelves.

"Do you think it's Sharpay?" Gabriella whispered.

"I don't think we would be that lucky." said Troy slowly moving to the door. More books fell and they were about to run out the door, when they saw Chad stumble out from behind the bookcases.

"Chad!" Gabriella yelled surprised. They all walked over to help him.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked.

"Taylor." Chad said, not seeming to know where he was.

"Chad, its Troy" he said.

"Taylors, gone." Chad said seeming to wake up some.

"What?" Gabriella asked afraid.

"Zeke attacked us in the office and he grabbed Taylor and I tried to help her but he hit me with something, and the I blacked out." Chad explained.

"She could still be ok!" said Ryan.

"I guess, but I doubt it." said Chad sitting up and looking at the three of them. "What happened to Sharpay?" he said noticing that she was missing.

"She went off on her own." said Gabriella. "We tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to us."

"We have to get out of here." said Chad.

"We haven't figured out how to do that yet." said Troy.

"Have you tried all of the windows?" Chad asked.

"We haven't been through all of the classrooms yet." said Gabriella.

"Lets go! Zeke will be looking for us, and staying in one place will make it easier for him to find us." said Troy. The four of them quietly exited the library, and unknowing to them Zeke moved out from behind one of the bookshelves.

_Authors Note: This chapter is a bit shorter than I had anticipated, but I thought it was a good place to end. I hope you like it, and the next chapter will be up as soon as It is finished. There are a few surprises coming up, so please review and tell me what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

**East High Murder 2: Back for More Chapter 7**

The hallways were deathly quiet, and they had still been unable to find a way out. They were growing tired and more frightened with each passing minute. They decided to try to rest in a nearby classroom, and again the windows were locked.

"Were never getting out of here." said Gabriella.

"We can't give up." said Troy. "There has to be a way out of here."

"We have checked everywhere, hes too good." said Gabriella.

"Last time, he had left a place open for him to go in and out of the school, so he must have done it again." said Ryan.

"But then Sharpay found out by pretending to work with him, I don't think he is going to fall for that again." said Gabriella.

"No, but we have checked half of the school, it has to be where we haven't checked yet, all we have to do is keep looking for it." said Troy.

"He's right." said Chad. "We can't give up hope."

"So where do we head first?" Ryan asked.

"I vote the bathroom." said Chad.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"I gotta go." Chad replied.

"Ok, fine, the bathroom first and then we continue to look." said Troy. They walked into the hallway and there was a loud crash, where they had come from.

"Lets go!" Gabriella whispered. They moved quickly down the hall until they got to the bathroom. Chad went in and the other three kept watch.

"What are we going to do if Zeke finds us before we find a way out?" Gabriella asked.

"Right now I'm hoping he doesn't." said Troy.

"But if he does?" Ryan asked.

"All of you run and Ill try to keep him away from you." said Troy. "Ryan if he does find us, get Gabriella out."

"Alright!" said Ryan as Chad emerged from the bathroom.

"Come on, we better get moving." said Troy. They followed him down the halls continuing to check all of the doors and windows. They reached a dead end and it seemed they were trapped.

"What do we do now?" Chad asked leaning against a wall. The wall gave way and he fell on the floor.

"Whats this?" Troy asked walking over to the open wall.

"It looks like a secret passageway." said Ryan.

"I wonder if it leads out of here." said Gabriella helping Chad up.

"Its worth a look." said Troy. They began to walk down the small hallway one at a time, they saw a bit of light and began to walk faster. There was a shadow at the end of the hall and Troy stopped them, they starred at the figure immobilized with fear. Zeke stepped out of the shadow holding a large knife.

"Welcome!" he said evilly. Troy moved forward slightly blocking the others from Zeke.

"Ryan!" Troy said. Ryan grabbed Gabriella and began to back away, but Chad stood there starring at Zeke blocking their way out.

"Chad move!" Ryan said.

"Its not use." said Zeke. "He's with me."

_Authors Note: I know that was a bit unexpected. All will be explained in the next chapter, you'll just have to wait patiently for the answer. Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**East High Murder 2: Back for More Chapter 8**

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked scared.

"It turns out, one of you actually values his life, so I agreed to let him live if he helped me get you." said Zeke. The three of them looked at Chad. He held his head down saying nothing.

"You won't get away with this." Troy said.

"I already have." Zeke said. "Most of the school is already dead, so all I have to do is kill the three of you, and your annoying sister and Ill be done."

"Sharpay's ok?" Ryan asked.

"For now, but she won't be." said Zeke. "You all lasted longer than I expected, but now I will finally get my revenge." He raised the knife and began to walk forward. Gabriella elbowed Chad in the stomach and ran. Ryan and Troy followed. They ran out of the secret hallway, and back down the school until they reached the front of the school. They stopped for a second regaining their breath.

"I can't believe Chad would do this to us." said Troy.

"Yeah, but now how do we get out of here?" Ryan asked. "We can't go back there."

"I don't know, I guess we have to hope he is going to follow us and try to get back there when he leaves." said Troy.

"I don't think thats going to work." said Gabriella.

"Its the only thing we have." said Troy. The school suddenly went pitch black. They stood there in the darkness not moving. There were loud crashes and the lights came back on again. Zeke was standing behind them and all of the hallways were collapsed. There was no way out.

"This is insane." said Ryan.

"I've been called that once or twice, I've gotten used to it." said Zeke. "Now lets finish what I started." He started walking slowly to then holding the knife high. They all backed up into the walls behind them until they had nowhere to go. Zeke reached them and Troy walked in front of Gabriella blocking her.

"How sweet, you want to save her, but I'm afraid as soon as your dead, she's next." he said holding the knife high about to strike. He suddenly stopped and started coughing up blood. The three of them looked at him surprised. He fell to the ground and revealed Sharpay standing behind him with a bloody knife in her hand. She threw the knife on the ground, and looked up at them.

"Are you alright?" she asked breaking the silence. Ryan hugged her.

"Where did you get that knife?" he asked.

"I found it where he kept all of his other weapons, but I never found the way out." she said.

"We found the way out." said Gabriella. "Chad was working with him."

"Not anymore." she said. "He tried to fight me, and lost."

"Lets just get out of here." said Ryan.

"Yeah, we should call the police." said Troy.

"Then we can finally go home." said Gabriella.

_Authors Note: Thats the end of the story. I know it sad that its over. I have other High School Musical stories that you can read. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and tell me what you thought as a whole. Thanks Much!_


End file.
